Echo
by ktoll9
Summary: In order to deal with stressful events she was created to protect Kyoko. What will she do with free reign?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Skip Beat! Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for your inspiration.**_

 _ **Bold speech represents English**_

* * *

 _ **Echo**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Day One**_

* * *

I never wanted her to find out this way. Thought Kuon in distress as he watched Kyoko run from him. She had seen him in his natural state and approached as he was speaking to Jelly Woods and Lory in the parking garage. He was supposed to make the switchover upstairs but, didn't make it before she had seen him.

"You lied to me... You lied and left me... You made fun of me... You pretended to love me in Guam." Her accusing eyes had filled with tears and she ran.

"What just happened?" Demanded Lory. "What was she talking about?"

Kuon stared at the cold pavement. "I can't say here Boss." He told him in a shame filled voice.

"My office... NOW." Lory snarled.

In Lory Takarada's office he was told the entire story from start to finish. From Kuon and Kyoko's childhood, her relation with her mother, her mistreatment by the woman and Fuwa and finally the incident in Guam. Lory shook his head. "Do you know the damage you've done by lying to her? I really wish you would have brought these things to my attention sooner. I'm not sure anyone can recover from something like this."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kuon... She just discovered that the one thing that kept her anchored was a complete lie. No family, no friends and the one thing that kept her going has just been ripped from her." He explained.

Kuon hung his head in shame. "What do we do?"

Lory shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know with a problem of this magnitude."

* * *

She ran. She had to get away. She ran into the LoveMe room, changed, removed everything from her locker and left her uniform in it's place. She wasn't sure if she would be coming back or, not. At least not as Kyoko Mogami. Her heart was crumbling painfully in her chest. She had to get somewhere safe. Where she could gather herself and think about what had happened. She sat on the bench in front of her locker and thought.

"I can't leave here like this. If I see him again, it will break me." She said as the tears started flowing again. _I'll help you._ She told her. _Let me take over until you're ready to come back out._

"Who are you?"

 _I'm a part of you. You're twin in a sense, but the one that can keep them from hurting you any further. Want to give it a try?_ She smirked.

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

 _Just go rest in that little room until you're ready to return._ She pointed to a room with ornately decorated gold doors and waves of silk flowing off a white canopy bed. _Just sleep._ Her voice was soothing. _Relax._ She took over...

She stood over the sleeping Kyoko, pulling from her all of the information, traits and skills that she wanted and needed from her to survive on her own. She was not going to allow this girl back out if she ever awakened. She quietly left the room, shut the doors and sealed it tightly with several impenetrable locks. "See if anyone gets past that." She said sinisterly.

She quietly placed all of Kyoko's belongings back into her locker and grabbed her bag. She made her way to the ladies room to make her changes.

Standing in front of the mirror, she brushed back her damp hair and applied her makeup. Something was still not right. "Ugh, disgusting." She said as peered down the button-down shirt she was wearing at her bra. She removed the bra and discarded it in the trash. "Have to get something more decent." She smirked and left the top three buttons undone. "Much better. Time to do some shopping." She turned and exited into the hallway.

"Kyoko!" She heard a familiar voice call to her but, couldn't place it. After all she had emerged less than an hour ago.

"Kyoko!" He called again as he watched the familiar sway of hips and cat-like grace. Was this Natsu or, Setsuka? He tried. "Natsu? Setsu?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, getting a very shocking view down her blouse.

Her gold eyes met his hidden green. _**"I'm not familiar with you. May I ask why you are behaving this way towards me?"**_ She asked and he could honestly say that there was no hint of recognition in her eyes.

His brow furrowed with worry. _**"Who are you right now?"**_ He asked cautiously.

She smiled at him in a way that sent a shiver of dread down his spine. _**"My name is Hibiki, as in echo, but you can still call me Kyoko."**_ She purred, then turned and left to go add some much needed items to her wardrobe. Her current state was not going to do and if what she was wearing right now was any indication of the state of what she had at home, it was going to take all afternoon.

* * *

The locks on the gold door lay firmly against it and Kyoko slept comfortably on the feather bed as her grudge demons and angels kept attendance.

"What do we do? We've tried everything to get out of here. We can't unlock it and neither can she. The only one that can unlock it is someone that truly loves her." The little angel cried.

The little demon shook her head and sighed. "Even if he is successful in unlocking it... He can't wake her. She has to be willing to wake and leave on her own. After what's happened I'm not sure that's going to happen."

"You're right." The little angel agreed as she stared out the castle window at the vast lands before them. "I'm not sure we'd even know how to get back without her either."

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror and admired her new ensemble as she turned, taking in her visaged from head to toe. Burgundy silk blouse with tattered bell sleeves, black under-bust corset tied tightly, very formfitting tight black low-rise jeans and red patent leather platform heels. She relished in the feel of one of the sets of her new silk undies that she had acquired. Red was the order of the day. She had decided that each day would be a different color of clothing. She went to the counter and paid for the clothing and the new makeup that she had just picked out. "Good thing I have savings to work with." She giggled mischievously.

"Thank you Kyoko-sama and thank you for the autograph." The girl at the counter called after her as she left the shop with three full shopping bags.

"Good, now time to go home." She smiled as she called out to the cab.

* * *

"Moshi, Moshi..." She answered with an evil grin. _This dog needs obedience training._ She thought to herself as she saw the name flash across the phone.

"Mogami-san? Is that you?" His voice was filled with worry.

She sighed. _**"Ahhhh... Kuon. Kyoko isn't available at the moment. If you like you could leave a message but, I'm not really sure when she will decide to return."**_

 ** _"Just let me explain to her..."_** He pleaded.

She giggled. **_"You needn't explain anything at all. She fully understands. The second man she decided to give her heart to lied to her on par with the first. Fuwa destroyed her teen years, Corn destroyed her childhood. You two should really get together and exchange notes."_**

 ** _"I..."_** He was stunned. _**"Is that how you really feel?"**_ His voice sounded sad and distant.

 _ **"Oh.. Not me. I couldn't possibly care any less than I do at the moment; although, I'm not really sure how she feels right now. She's sleeping and like I told you... I'm not really sure when she'll be returning."**_ She sighed _ **. "So, is there anything else you'd like for me to pass on to her? Like you'll probably be leaving her like her mother and Fuwa did. You know, when your career really takes off? Or, that you didn't mean for her to find out at all? If that's the case and you haven't satisfied yourself with crushing her as much as you already have, I suggest you wait to tell her personally when she awakens."**_ She told him in a sweet cordial voice. ** _"Now, if you don't mind I need to sleep. See you tomorrow Mr. Tsuruga."_** She giggled and hung up the phone then turned it off. She didn't need any more distractions tonight.

She placed the phone back into her bag and pulled out the offers that Sawara-san had given Kyoko to look over.

"Hmm. Modeling... I think I could do those. Oh and a PV for Vie Ghoul, that looks fun and one for Sho Fuwa." She pondered as she leafed through the stack of offers. She would look at the rest tomorrow, but these four were definite yeses.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Day Two**_

* * *

During the night, Hibiki thought that perhaps she needed to go on an information gathering mission. She needed to find out as much as she could about the men in Kyoko's life, so she temporarily removed the locks and quietly entered the room as the angels and demons slept. She then pulled the information that she didn't have from the mist in Kyoko's mind and quietly left, returning the locks to their proper place.

"Poor things." She said in a mocking tone. "They've tired themselves out looking for a solution that isn't there." She then made her way to the halls of the great museum on the premises. She walked through the grand halls, studying each and every visage that had been retired and placed in a case there. She would need to don Momiji soon. _That one will be fun._ She thought. _Koga likes her_. She mused as she examined the doll in the case. _I never thought that she could despise someone as much as Fuwa and Reino though. How do I fix that one? Hmmm. Maybe play with them a bit._ She giggled as a plan formed. _He will definitely not want to bother her after I'm done._

* * *

"Ahh..." She stretched. Today was going to be a beautiful day. She made her bed. Cleaned her room. Removed those annoyingly hideous posters from her wall. Showered, powdered and lotioned, then stood in her closet and debated on what to wear. She pulled out her new black lace tunic, the leather hot-pants, that Setsuka had worn and her new pair of over the knee, black high-heeled boots. She slipped into her new black silk push-up bra and her new black silk and lace boy-short panties and donned her new outfit. She turned in the mirror and admired the look. "Cute, sexy, perfect." She smirked. "Time for the finishing touches." She said as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and began applying her makeup and styling her hair.

She dabbed on some of her new perfume and swung her new black purse over her shoulder. "Wonderful." She then made her way downstairs, thanked the Taisho and Okami but, politely declined breakfast and made her way to work.

* * *

"Ah Mogami-san.. Are you sure these are the projects you want to work on right now?" Sawara asked nervously. Normally her reaction to two of these projects would be extreme. As in extremely negative. When she had approached his cubicle she seemed unnaturally calm and collected, considering two of the projects included Vie Ghoul and Sho Fuwa.

"Absolutely Sawara-san. I think they could further my career." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay~" He trained his eyes on her to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary with her. Other than her attire of the day, nothing was unusual. "Um yeah. The President would also like to speak to you as soon as possible."

She cocked her head to the side and giggled. "Hmm, I wonder what he needs?" She knew. He was another one of those men that was using Kyoko. Fuwa for ego polishing, Kuon for whatever kept him in the dark and Lory was using her as a fixer of some sorts. She still hadn't figured out that one yet.

She nodded to Sawara. "Thank you Sawara-san." She called back to him as she walked away.

He picked up the phone and dialed. "Takarada-san... She's on her way up. No but, she does seem a bit different today... Hmm, I'm not quite sure. She seems a bit more confident and the way she's carrying herself is a bit... I don't know... Not Mogami-san... I'm not sure. Can't explain. You'll see when she gets there." He ended the call and sighed. _That girl is so unpredictable_. He thought about his daughter. _Mogami-san is probably just going through a phase_.

* * *

Lory sat across from Kuon, now in his Ren guise, discussing what move to make next. He was at a complete loss. If what Sawara and Ren had told him about her changes had been true, he may not be able to do anything to get through to her. He wasn't sure if any secret LoveMe Mission or, task could bring her out of it and this particular persona could be a bit hard to handle. He needed to feel his way out of this one for now.

"Ren, what exactly did she tell you?" He asked.

He sat with head in hands staring at the floor. "She said Kyoko was asleep. She told me she didn't know when Kyoko was going to wake up, Boss. She compared me to her mother and Fuwa." He felt the heat behind his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her like that Boss."

Bzzt...

"Yes?" He answered his intercom.

"Sir, Mogami-san is here." His receptionist announced.

"Send her in please." He told her.

Sebastian opened the door and Hibiki strutted in with the grace of a predatory feline and an air about her that made the silent man blush. She approached the President and the man that had single-handedly sent Kyoko into her final downward spiral and lounged lazily on the chaise next to them.

"And to what do I owe this honor gentlemen?" She purred.

Lory looked at her in shock over the drastic change to Kyoko's personality. "Well Mogami-kun, I was just wondering what brought about these..." He waved his hand at her. "These changes..."

"Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes at Ren. "I think you both already know the answer to that. At any rate... It was necessary. She made a choice. It was either me or, leave. I gave her the option of a... nap." She smiled slyly.

"And how long is this nap?" Lory asked with interest.

She tapped a manicured finger on her chin. "Hmm, not quite sure. I'm just here until she decides it's time to wake up and leave her chambers. It's entirely up to her."

"Kyoko, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this." He insisted.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Kuon or, is it Ren now? Ren... She can't hear you... I've already told you this. You're going to have to find another way to get through to her. I am not that way."

"So... Hibiki-chan is it?" Lory asked.

She smiled at him. "You may call me Hibiki or, Kyoko around others. It really doesn't matter to me."

"Hibiki... Is this going to affect Kyoko's work or, LoveMe tasks?" Lory asked.

"Oh! Of course not Takarada-san. I am fully capable of carrying out her job. In fact, I just accepted these four new contracts." She told him with a smirk as she handed him the envelope containing her new jobs.

He opened the envelope and stared at the new contracts. His eyes shot to her in surprise. "Are you sure you want to do this? She has a grudge with both of these men."

Ren's brow furrowed. There were only two that Lory could say that about to her, Fuwa and Reino. "What did you say?" His voice was low and menacing.

"Now, now _**Ren**_.. _**I**_ don't have a problem with them. _**I**_ can handle them. Unlike _**her**_ , _**I'm**_ not a little damsel in distress that needs a knight in shining armor." Her smile was false but, her voice was syrupy sweet implying that she didn't need him.

He could feel the dagger she had so efficiently sheathed into his heart. He flinched visibly.

"Oh Ren, don't take it personal. I haven't really looked into her preferences but, I _**can** _ say there's only one that hasn't lied to her or, hidden from her." She winked. "Will that be all Takarada-san?"

"Oh, we may need Setsuka-chan soon for the premier." Lory told her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Takarada-san, Setsuka won't be making any appearances without Kyoko. After all, she never really existed." She shot a look to Ren. "She was always all Kyoko. Unless you don't mind a Setsuka without that troublesome little feeling of hers."

Another revelation that pierced Ren.

"If you don't mind I have a meeting this afternoon." She got up and left the two men to ponder on what they had been told.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter was inspired by the song Tonight (I'm Loving You.) by Enrique Iglasias.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Day Three**_

* * *

Deep in a castle that lay in a far away land, lay a sleeping princess. A princess that had willingly given her kingdom to her evil twin sister. The princess had not stirred once during her sleep as her attendants cared for her.

"What are we going to do? She hasn't moved once since Echo put us here." The little grudge demon asked in tears as Kyoko's angel comforted her.

"Don't worry sister. She has to awaken some time." The angel consoled her. "Then we can coax her out."

The demon sniffled. "I hope you're right sister. It's lonely here without mistress."

The little angel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Today was her meeting with the abrasive Sho Fuwa and the partial filming of his PV. Her color of the day turned out to be Royal Blue. It made her feel very regal, like an _Empress_... She loved how her blue silk blouse fell just right off her shoulders, giving everyone a little peek of her blue bra straps and there were several that simply loved the way her low-rise leather pants, that she acquired as Setsuka, hugged her every curve as she gracefully stalked in and took her seat.

Sho was stunned, he almost didn't recognize the girl that he claimed was his. _Well this song should do it. Shoko told me to write what I feel, so here it is_. "Hey.." He greeted as Hibiki languidly took her place in the conference room.

With hooded eyes and a seductive smile, she nodded then turned away. He felt his heart skip. This girl didn't seem like his Kyoko. She wasn't reacting as he had anticipated. Usually there would be scowls and complaining. There was none of this. "You look less plain than usual."

She moistened her blood red lips and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, then smirked sexily. "And you're less of an ass today, Sho." She purred in a breathy voice.

He blushed at her voice. Never had an insult sounded so seductive and from his _plain, ordinary, no sex appeal,_ childhood friend no less.

Shoko and Asami looked on in wonder.

"I guess Kyoko-chan grew up." Asami whispered to Shoko.

Shoko nodded. "You could say that. This is going to be interesting." She rubbed her temples. She really didn't need this today.

* * *

In the depths of a castle several locks on a golden door glowed in a soft white and a sleeping princess' brow gently furrowed as she turned restlessly in her sleep.

* * *

"The concept of this MV is very simple. It will take place in a nightclub environment. Sho will be singing and notice you walking in. He will watch you move to the middle of the dance floor and dance. It will be an instant attraction. He will then join you and sing to you and then you will leave just as mysteriously as you came in." Asami told her.

Hibiki nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

Asami cleared her throat. "Good then, Sho... will you please show her to costume and makeup?"

He smirked. With what they were going to have her wear he didn't think Kyoko would be okay with it. He just knew she was going to complain about it being indecent. "Of course. This way." He told her as he escorted her out the door.

"So what's with you? You're acting different." He whispered as they walked down the hall.

She wet her lips, an action that didn't go unnoticed. "No different that usual." She purred.

He slowed and fell behind as he felt the air grow thick and hot. He blushed as he watched her hips sway as she walked ahead and ran to catch up like a little school boy. "Um... do you want to join me for dinner after this?" He stammered.

She stopped and turned to him, surprising him a bit. She gave him a look he had never seen on her. "Sorry Sho, I have a photo-shoot for _**Secrets**_ after this. Maybe some other time." She skillfully brushed him off as Kyoko had done to so many other men in the past.

He followed her into the dressing room. "You can't do that, it's lingerie!" He sputtered. He did not want her modeling lingerie. What did her pretty boy actor think about this?

She took the clothing that the attendant gave her. A black leather mini, electric blue platform heels, silk stockings with a garter and a corseted blouse that matched her shoes. "Cute." She muttered.

"What do you mean cute?!" He exclaimed as she began to disrobe in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?!" He thought for certain she would have been scandalized by the song and skimpy costume but, never dreamed she would be undressing in front of him.

"Sho... I'm getting ready. You should go to your dressing room and do the same." She told him as she stood before him in her leather pants and royal blue lacy bra. "Oh and you may want to take care of that." She told him, pointing out his nosebleed and shimmying out of her pants, revealing her blue lace cheeky panties and bum, making him nearly pass out as the makeup artist pushed him out the door forcefully.

He stood at the door for a good five minutes, cycling through various shades of red and a plethora of mixed emotions.

Aki Shoko found him frozen. _What did he do this time?_ She sighed as she approached. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Sho?... Sho?..."

He just looked at her, unable to form coherent words. "Blue... Soft... Wow." He choked out while drooling like a mastiff and turning an interesting color of purple.

Shoko chuckled wryly. _She finally did it. She broke him_. "Sho! Go get ready!" She scolded as she pushed him to the dressing room. It was like trying to move a marble statue. She shook her head and hoped that this didn't affect filming.

That day Sho Fuwa would not misbehave, but instead he discovered his favorite color was a very particular shade of blue and developed a new appreciation for well toned backsides, legs and tiny waists. He was not expecting this self inflicted torture. How on Earth was he going to sing this particular song to her? He groaned. _Why am I doing this again?_

When filming was done, after being led through the entire ordeal by Kyoko, Sho snapped out of his daze and rushed off the stage hoping that she hadn't left yet. His heart was pounding at the speed of a humming bird and his mind raced with images of the little vixen in various shades of the lacy undies that she had donned. The pert little buds surrounded by the dark shading that pressed against the lace of her bra and her perfectly round derrière would fuel his fantasies for months to come. He shook his head. He couldn't remove the image burned into his retinas. He finally reached the dressing room.

"Where is she? Where's Kyoko?" He asked the costume designer, panting and out of breath from running.

"Oh! Sorry Fuwa-san. She already left." She told him.

His shoulders slumped in disappointment. How was he going to find her? She had changed her phone number in April and the filming for BoxR ended in March.

Shoko approached the despondent teen. "Sho? Are you alright?"

He perked up, maybe Shoko could find her. "Shoko, can you get a hold of Kyoko?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Sorry Sho. The only way I've been able to reach her is through the talent section manager, Sawara-san at LME." She told him, watching his shoulders slump again.

Sho walked to his dressing room trying to think of different ways to somehow reach her, with the occasional image of her flashing her backside. He groaned. _I really shouldn't be thinking about her. I need to stay away until this stops_. Clearing her from his mind was going to be a long process.

* * *

All in all, Hibiki had a very fun, productive day. "One down, two to go." She giggled as she flipped through her planner in the backseat of the cab, on her way to _**Secrets**_.

* * *

The princess tossed and turned and one of the locks glowed white-hot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Day Four**_

* * *

To say that Hibiki was pleased with herself would be an understatement. She may have lit a match under the blond idiot but, at least he wouldn't be ranting in hostility about how plain, boring and unattractive she was, not after witnessing his flustered and aroused state yesterday. To make it even better, she had not once implied that he had any kind of chance with her and she made sure when she spoke to Sawara-san this morning that her contact information was not to be given to anyone except for whom she personally gave it to. Thankfully he agreed that it should be that way and couldn't understand how her old number had gotten out there so freely in the first place.

Now she was sitting in the LoveMe room leafing through her stack of offers, checking her schedule, calculating her financials and deciding on which jobs to take and which to decline. _Really, it would be so much more easy with a manager_. Takarada-san had explicitly informed her that it would not happen any time in the near future if she remained in control of Kyoko. _Love obsessed fool_. She glowered. _Fine... I can do this on my own. If he tries to make it difficult, I'll just find another way_.

* * *

The sleeping princess whimpered and a tear dampened her soft pillow. The little demon wiped the tear as the little angel tucked her blanket a little more tightly. The demon and the angel then returned to their positions, snuggled into each side of her and dozed back to sleep quietly.

* * *

Kanae Kotonami was shocked at her best friend's new stylish look and the fact that Kyoko didn't come flying at her with a bone crushing hug, was even more perplexing.

"Kyoko?" She said cautiously.

Hibiki looked up from her pile of offers. "Oh... Hi Kanae. How are you doing today?"

Kanae's brow furrowed. "Who are you and what have you done to Kyoko?" This had to be a doppelganger or, twin of some sort, because Kyoko was not this calm and most certainly didn't wear such mature stylish clothing.

Hibiki smiled and sighed. "Hmm. I guess the jig is up. There's no way I could fool Kyoko's best friend." She smirked.

Kanae's mouth dropped open. She had only been kidding. "W-what do you mean?" She asked in a low serious tone.

"Hello Kanae, my name is Hibiki. Nice to meet you. I hope we can come to be friends." She introduced herself sincerely.

Kanae could feel her anger build. _What the hell is going on?_ She raged inside her mind. "And where is Kyoko right now?" She calmly asked, fighting her annoyance.

Hibiki shook her head. How many times was she going to have to explain things to Kyoko's friends. Were they all really that dense? "She's sleeping now. I don't know when she'll be back." She told her.

"What the hell?! Why is she sleeping and what is one of her characters doing taking over?" She exclaimed.

Hibiki snapped. " _ **I am not**_ one of her characters. _**I**_ am her. _ **Do not**_ make the mistake of comparing _**me**_ to one of those _**dolls**_!" She hissed. "And as far as why... You can ask her respected _**sen~pai~**_ and Shachou." She slammed the script closed that she had been reading and stuffed the offers into her bag. "I need air." She announced seething with anger and left.

Kanae scowled. "Someone has some explaining to do." She growled.

* * *

Ren sat on the sofa in his office, occasionally glancing up at Yashiro and pondering his next move with Hibiki. How on Earth was he going to pull Kyoko back? He wondered if he really knew as much about her and her life as he thought he did. Sure, he knew what her favorite flower was, her favorite color, the meal she loved the most and a whole string of things that caught her heart, but did he really know more about her than her childhood friend Sho? In comparison, the answer would be yes and more, but he didn't know that. Sho had never taken the time or, cared to observe her like he did. Sure Sho guessed correctly on Valentine's Day, but anyone that knew about her journeys into La-La Land could come to the same conclusions.

"Ren... Care to tell me what's wrong. You've been like this for the past few days. Did something happen between you and Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked with concern.

As Ren looked up and opened his mouth to finally tell his best friend and manager everything, the door to their office slammed open to reveal a very pissed off, ravenette, with a cold fire in her eyes directed towards then broken man on the sofa. "What the hell did you do to her." Her voice was low and cold.

Ren hung his head and closed his eyes, then sighed deeply. "Close the door Kotonami-san."

She slammed the door shut, then plopped down in the chair across from him and crossed her arms. "Well, spill it!" She hissed.

Yashiro sat in shock as Ren revealed the happenings during the past couple of months and swore the two to secrecy.

"You're leaving something out..." Kanae said dryly with eyes narrowed at him. Yashiro agreed.

He decided that he needed to tell them everything. "I met her when we were children." He then began to tell the two about the little stream and their time together.

Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed. She shook her head. "You're an idiot. I don't know who the bigger idiot is, you or, her."

"Ren, something like that is huge. You should have told her instead of teasing her like you did. How are you planning to fix this." Yashiro scolded.

Kanae raised a brow in anticipation to his answer.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't even know where to begin. I don't know if I know enough about her to fix it."

Kanae chuckled wryly. "Really? Are you serious? First, from what I've noticed watching the two of you, you know as much about her as I do and that's oceans more that Fuwa. Second, she loves you. That's got to mean something to her. She's not going to just give up." She continued with her scolding tone.

"But.." He stammered.

"But nothing. It means something." She stopped him.

"She loved Fuwa too. Look what happened." He interjected.

Kanae sighed in frustration. "Look you dope. She was infatuated with that moron. She grew up being his fangirl. His mother raised her to be his wife when she should have been only a sister." She held up her hand to prevent any interruptions. "When you love someone, you forgive them. Now, I'm sure you think you had some good reason for keeping this from her, but you really need to fess up and tell her everything."

"Why would you be giving this type of advice? Aren't you in the LoveMe section too?" He was a bit irritated about getting relationship advice from her.

Kanae rolled her eyes. "My problems aren't in the same area as hers. My family put me there." She narrowed her eyes at him. "That does not leave this room." She warned as she stood up and turned to Yashiro. "Come on Glasses." She commanded. She believed that she may have a plan to get Kyoko back.

Yashiro stood and followed the interesting little beauty.

* * *

Chiorin Amamiya watched, who she thought was Kyoko, enter the little café on the first floor of LME. She was a bit taken aback when she discovered someone that was a combination of an over the top Natsu combined with someone else. This girl oozed sexuality and an evilness she couldn't put her finger on. This was not her sweet Senpai Kyoko-san. She didn't behave like her, dress like her and her body language told Chiori that she was an entirely different person. Does Kyoko-senpai have a twin? She's never mentioned any family to me. Chiori shot a text message to Kanae with the question and received a response in the negative.

"Kyoko-san!" Chiori called to her waving her to join her at her table. She would observe her a little closer; see what she could find out on her own; see what made this particular aspect of Kyoko tick.

Hibiki glanced at the table where Chiori sat and prowled to her, leaving turned heads, sighs and blushing faces in her wake.

"Well, nice to see you today Chiori." She said as the waiter nervously waited on her order. She looked up and winked at him. "Just a Red Tea please." Her voice was as smooth as silk. He nodded and quickly hurried away.

Chiori knew something was up, so she decided to pry just a bit to see if this was one of her new characters. "Have any new projects coming up?" She asked casually. She didn't know why but, she felt if she dove in and asked about her behavior directly, Kyoko would clam up or, storm off. The feeling was a bit too instinctual for her liking, but she stuck to it.

Hibiki relaxed. Chiori was asking about work, not about her behavior. "Hmm. I have two new modeling contracts. One with _**Secrets**_ and the other with _**Lilium**_." She looked off thoughtfully. "I just finished a MV with Sho Fuwa and I have another I'll be doing with Vie Ghoul tomorrow. Oh! And filming for _**Lotus In The Mire**_ starts the week after next." She was thankful she didn't have to embellish anything or, lie about who she actually was straight out. Not that it bothered her. It was just a pain to keep track of it all and trying to pull up answers to questions that Kyoko would know, took a lot of energy.

Chiori nodded. "So how did your Dangerous Mission go?" Chiori asked casually.

Hibiki winced as the glowing white lock exploded and shattered into millions of tiny particles. "Um.. It went well."

Chiori kept her expression schooled as she noticed the change in Kyoko. _What was that? Something must have happened_. "Oh, that's good. Kanae and I were a little worried. Shachou wouldn't tell us what you were doing when you were gone for all of those days. We thought it had something to do with Tsuruga-san when I told her about the accident on the set of Dark Moon."

Hibiki winced again as another lock shattered with the images of Ren's gentle smile as she took his hand and the memory of her pinned beneath him and his warm breath on the swell of her breast. "No, not at all. I just had to escort an associate of the President to a meeting." She lied. No one needed to know the effects that he had on Kyoko. Hibiki wasn't sure what was going on at the moment, but she certainly wasn't going to reveal anything that had to do with that man until she found out what was causing the sharp pains that had just occurred.

Chiori glanced at her watch. "Oh! I need to go. I'll see you later Senpai." She then left Hibiki to her own devices.

* * *

Deep in the castle the remainder of grudge demons and love angels formed a protective circle around the bed where their mistress lay sleeping, bracing themselves for another explosion and shaking off the ringing in their little ears from the last.

"What was that?" The head angel asked in a panic.

"I'm not sure." The head demon answered. "It was at the door. Do you think...?" She slowly approached the gold door and lay her little hands on it, the quickly pulled them away. "It's hot!" She exclaimed.

The head angel smirked and looked at the mistress and back at her former enemy. "Someone's breaking through." She announced as their mistress moaned in her sleep and a peaceful look crossed her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Music in this chapter is: Flesh by Simon Curtis**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Day Five**_

* * *

Had Hibiki bothered to look deeper into Kyoko's memories, she would have seen that long red ribbon that had been tied to Kyoko's pinkie when she was six. If she had watched the memories of the effervescent little sprite playing with the enraptured ten year old angelic boy, she would have seen where the ribbon's end had been permanently affixed. She would have seen that it had been tightly wound around both of their hearts before being firmly knotted around their pinkies. Had she bothered to make the journey back to that gold door she would have found that two of the seven locks had been shattered to dust at the memories of the two. She would have realized just exactly how dangerous, this man that she planned on playing with, was to her very existence. She would have realized how dangerous this woman's friends were to her, even the friends that were no longer friends.

She strutted proudly into the studio where the MV for Vie Ghoul was to take place, in her color of the day. She had decided to go with muted tones and donned her new tan, faux suede, body contouring, ruched skirt that fell just below the knee and sported a slit up to her mid-thigh in the back with a matching midriff baring, long-sleeved top, that bared most of her back, to match. Her tan heels clicked on the hard surface of the hall as she approached the conference room and opened the door, only to be met by a platinum haired, violet-eyed singer sporting a smirk.

Reino's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he took her hand. "Who are you?" He asked.

She glanced up at him coyly through thick dark lashes. "Oh Reino, you know who I am. I'm Kyoko." She smiled seductively.

He let go of her hand. This was not Kyoko. This person that claimed the name didn't even have an aura, it was an empty void. This one didn't even have any memories of her own. He couldn't see Kyoko anywhere in this person. What exactly had happened? "You aren't her."

" _I really like you." Reino confessed._

A third lock glowed brightly and pulsed.

"Oh? Then who am I?" She smirked.

"You aren't one of her personae. You seem more like a shadow of her, an echo. Where is she?" He was carefully studying her as he told her.

His observation irritated her, she hid it and giggled as they took their seats. "She's resting." _Permanently_ , she confidently added in her mind.

Reino hummed, "How boring. You aren't her." He then moved away to the other side of the conference table and waited for the meeting to begin. _Fools._ He thought to himself as he watched his band-mates fawn over the false woman. _She's not even real. She does still look good though._ He smirked.

"Alright let's get this meeting started." The director announced as his assistant handed out the leaflet that contained the premise of the MV. "This video will be about a male and female vampire's night together out. A somewhat simple video, but a bit risqué. I hope that won't be a problem." He turned to Hibiki.

She smiled. "It won't be a problem."

"Good. Professional. I like that. I'm looking forward to working with you Kyoko-chan." He told her.

The assistant director stood. "Now that we're finished here, I'll show you to costuming and makeup." She then led Kyoko out the door.

The director nodded and smiled as she left with his assistant.

* * *

The set was decorated as a large graveyard with a large crypt in the center and several raised graves. The video started with the camera panning over the fog covered, eerily lit set. As the music began, Hibiki, clad in a black leather mini-skirt, a sheer red top and red platform pumps, led Reino into the graveyard by his hand and stopped at the side of the crypt.

 _This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love_

 _We can get a little crazy_  
 _Just for fun, just for fun_  
 _Don't even try to hold it back_  
 _Just let go_

Her small hands traced up inside of his white shirt and deftly swept if off of him as she kissed him. Falling into her act, Reino's arms wrapped around her and pulled her in tightly against him. Enjoying the feeling of the little minx in his arms, he returned her ministrations in full force. (He is still a man after all.)

 _Tie me up and take me over  
Until you're done  
'Till I'm done  
You've got me feening and I'm ready to blow_

 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _(Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh)_

 _Bite into me harder_  
 _Sink your teeth into my flesh_  
 _(Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh)_

Hibiki shoved him against the wall and bared her fangs, then bit him leaving a trail of stage blood behind for effect.

 _Hold me up against the wall  
Give it 'till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it rough_

 _Like it rough_  
 _Rough_  
 _ROUGH!_

 _Push up to my body_  
 _Sink your teeth into my flesh_

Reino switched their positions, pinning her to the wall and grabbed her hands raising them above her head with one hand and taking her throat in his other, then bit the swell of her breast and left a trail of stage blood behind and several fang marks.

 _Hold my arms above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute_

 _You put your hand up to my neck and feel the pulse_  
 _Beat, beat, beat, beat_  
 _It's like a trigger getting ready to shoot_

Hibiki pushed him off her and down to the ground. Reino pulled her with him as he fell, letting her straddle him and bite his chest.

 _Wanna wrestle with me baby?  
Here's a sneak little peak  
You can dominate the game  
Cause I'm tough_

 _I don't play around that often_  
 _When I do, I'm a freak_  
 _So you better believe_  
 _I like it rough_

He flipped her over and ran his hand up her lace covered thigh while kissing her. Then bit her shoulder.

 _Hold me down  
And make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
(Me on the floor, la-la-lay me on the fl-oor)_

 _Turn me on_  
 _(Turn me on)_  
 _And take me out_  
 _(Take me out)_  
 _Make me beg for more_

The music faded out with the video as the chorus repeated a few more times.

Had Kyoko been awake during any of this, she would have gone into a catatonic state of indignance. This however, was not beyond Hibiki's capacity. She knew that this little steamy, recorded make-out session, would catapult her into a more mature arena and she certainly didn't mind the effect that she had had on the singer as filming went on.

* * *

Reino sat in his dressing room conflicted. He certainly liked Kyoko, but the carnal buttons Hibiki had pushed left him beside himself. The feel of her skin and her taste lingered. He not only wanted more, he needed it now more than ever. Her soft pants and quiet mewls that weren't picked up by sound, echoed in his mind. She was like a dangerously addictive drug that clouded his mind. At the moment he couldn't even focus enough to hear the others that usually hung around him. It unnerved him. _I can't be around her. I can't focus._ He shook his head and flopped onto the sofa with eyes closed.

* * *

"Very impressive. Thank you Kyoko-chan. It was a pleasure working with you. Your professional detachment is admirable." The director and producer praised her. "I'll contact your manager if we have any other projects for you in the future." He told her as he shook her hand.

She gave him a small bow. "Thank you, it was nice working with you too." She told them and left.

* * *

On the golden door, another lock had shattered. Only 4 remained.

The sleeping princess turned and snuggled into her pillow. "I love you Kuon." She murmured.

The head demon and head angel turned to each other, eyes wide with excitement at the new development. Hopefully, whatever Echo was doing would continue.

* * *

Hibiki's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure if I can categorize that as a win or, not." She cocked her head to the side and contemplated on her next actions. "Surely it's a win for my career. They won't see me as Mio or, Natsu anymore and I surely won't be mistaken for the lovelorn ninja Momiji." She nodded in approval and continued to leaf through the new offers that Sawara had given her as she sat in the LoveMe room once again. _Finally I can get through these_. She smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Day 5.5**_

* * *

Lory was beside himself. He was worried about his LoveMe #1, she was like a daughter to him. He had no idea how to fix this situation. Maybe things would come together if he spoke to a friend. He picked up the phone and dialed.

" _Hey Boss. How are things? Is my son alright?"_. Kuu asked with a little worry. Lory didn't call unless there was something bothering him.

Lory sighed into the phone. "Your first son is fine. It's your second son I'm worried about."

" _Kyoko? What's going on with my daughter?"_ Kuu's voice was now displaying his concern.

Lory told Kuu the full story, including the parts that he had gleaned from the other LoveMe girls and Yashiro. "I'm at a loss."

" _Hmm, my son is truly an idiot."_ Kuu shook his head. _"I have a theory Boss, but I need to test it myself. I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Kuu hung up on Lory leaving him speechless.

"I just don't get it. What is he seeing that I'm not?" Lory continued to wrack his brain throughout the night.

* * *

Echo approached the grand castle thinking that she could take care of this little mystery in one evening, only to be greeted by a raised bridge and solidly locked doors. Never in the existence of this particular structure had it been so tightly secured and she had no way of breaching its fortifications. She would ask herself many times throughout the night, as she searched for a way in, how or, why this had happened. Wasn't the castle part of Kyoko's little La-La Land imaginings? It was only made that way for appearance, wasn't it? It wasn't made to protect anything, was it? To think it would serve the same purpose of a real castle would be ludicrous, wouldn't it? These were the thoughts that passed through her mind as she dipped a toe into the moat only to be chased from the bank by a large snarling, snapping, obsidian crocodile.

Panting heavily in fear she surveyed the large moat to find the water black and murky. She noticed ripples in the water in too many spots to count. A pair of fiery, red eyes peered at her from the water and she shivered. Gaining entrance to this castle was going to be impossible without an army and that was something in this land she did not have access to. This was Kyoko's domain.

She was snapped out of her musings by a great shadow overhead and the heat that came with it. She looked up to find a pair of expansive, leathery wings and the long hulking body of a pitch black dragon. His roar was deafening as he called to the sleeping inhabitant of the castle for his orders. The heat from his fire scorched the earth near her and was smothering where she stood.

Echo quickly left in the direction that she come from when an army of shimmering, winged humans came and surrounded the castle, barring her approach completely. She was never going to be able to get back into the castle of her own accord.

* * *

Crossing the moonlit ocean was a worried pseudo-father with a theory he wanted to confirm. It would take more than just his son to help her find her way back and he hoped that he could help light the way.

 _I really hope this works. From what Lory has told me, she was acting strangely after Amamiya-chan mentioned Kuon and the Dangerous Mission. I know he loves her and she loves him too, so maybe if she's completely exposed to people that have deep feelings for her it will help bring her out._ Kuu groaned in frustration. _I am going to skin that boy for lying to her. Doesn't he realize how badly something like that can damage a relationship? Not to mention a lie that big._ Kuu face-palmed and snorted. _Fairy prince... Jeez... What was he thinking?_ Kuu punched the tiny pillow the attendant had given him and tried to doze off.

* * *

Kuon looked at his reflection in the small lake to find his green eyes peering back at him. He ran his hand through his blond locks and sighed. He looked around him to find that he was in the center of a clearing in a dense forest.

"If I could see above that tree-line, I could figure out what's out there." He mused as he made his way to the tallest tree at the edge of the clearing.

He reached for the lowest branch and began to climb as he neared the top, the branch broke and he began to fall. His fall was halted and he opened his eyes in wonder as he hovered just above the ground.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he felt the slight breeze from behind him. He turned his head and was shocked by an enormous pair of black, orange and white Monarch Butterfly wings. He chuckled and rose high above the trees. Looking in every direction, his eyes finally fell upon the large majestic castle that loomed in the distance that was being guarded by a nearly equally as large black dragon.

"Where am I?" He wondered as he flew towards the destination.

He finally landed near the front of the castle and was approached by two beings in armor that were similar to him. "Your Highness." They kneeled before him.

He was flabbergasted. He honestly could say he never had a dream even remotely similar to this. He nodded to them.

"Your Highness, the Princess slumbers within. For now, she is being guarded by her minions and the dragon. We have yet to gain entry. What are your orders." The fairy in command had asked.

"What happened here?" He asked.

The other fairy looked back at the grandiose drawbridge and jewel encrusted gold gates. "Her evil twin sister attempted to gain entry to cause her harm. The castle closed itself off and sent out a distress call for guardians."

Kuon nodded. "Leave it. I'll eliminate the threat myself." He said darkly. He had a hunch about who this evil twin was and exactly who lay sleeping in the castle. "Stay here and make sure that her sister doesn't get in." He instructed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _ **Day 6**_

* * *

Hibiki awakened from her slumber more exhausted and worn than if she hadn't slept at all. Cursing herself for not anticipating Kyoko's forethought in the design of that stupid castle. She had thought that it was just another of Kyoko's little romantic, fairy tale musings when she trekked through the richly decorated halls. She never imagined that it was a fully functional, self-sustaining fortress complete with soldiers and guards. Getting back in was going to take more effort than she originally planned. It was not an effort that she wanted to expend, she had far too many other things to worry about. She huffed in the darkness and punched her pillow, then tried to force herself to sleep a few more hours.

"I am not going to go back there." She whispered to the darkness as the numbers 03:00 flashed on the clock on the vanity and she closed her eyes.

* * *

On the outskirts of Tokyo, a plane landed, containing one Kuu Hizuri. He pulled on his jacket, donned his hat and sunglasses then grabbed his carry-on luggage. He made his way, discretely to the airport lounge to find his escort to LME.

"Takarada-sama would like for me to escort you to LME Hizuri-sama." Sebastian told him.

Kuu nodded. "Lead the way."

The ride to LME had been silent, giving Kuu plenty of time to devise a plan that would lure Kyoko out and rid them of this Hibiki-chan. There was no way he was going to stand by and allow this to continue any further if he had anything to say about it. _Hopefully in a few days, Kuon will have sorted himself out and Kyoko will be standing by his side_.

* * *

Reading the text message she had received from Lory, she let out an irritated sigh and began her morning routine. Unfortunately, because of that pesky little nit, her color of the day was going to be a blinding neon pink. She sighed in frustration as she slipped into the work uniform and donned the pink sneakers. "Idiot." She mumbled under her breath as she applied her makeup.

"Kyoko-chan... Your ride's here." The Okami called up the stairs.

Her head whipped towards the door of her room. "Ride?"

She quickly gathered her things and bounded down the steps to see who it was that was going to give her a ride today, only to be greeted by Sebastian and Lory's gold limo.

"Takarada-sama has a LoveMe assignment for you Hibiki-chan." Sebastian told her in a low voice only she could here.

Her eyes shot up. _How dare he! Chan? Why do I get Chan and that worthless girl gets Sama? I'm more than she will ever be!_ She fumed as she slid into the limo and he shut the door.

Sebastian relished in her reaction. He didn't like this girl pretending to be Kyoko. He respected Kyoko. She was elegant, innocent and friendly. This girl was the opposite in his opinion and she was disrespectful. He deeply hoped that Hizuri-sama was correct in his hypothesis.

* * *

Kuu waited eagerly in Lory's office for his sweet little girl to arrive. He honestly wasn't quite sure what to expect. From what Lory had told him, she wasn't the sweet little Kyoko that he had grown to know and love very much as a son/daughter. He needed to figure out this Hibiki-chan. Push her buttons. Make her show her weaknesses and her true colors in front of him.

Hibiki entered Lory's office with her usual grace and a slight scowl on her face. She was a bit unsure of what was going on when she saw Kuu standing before her and sweeping her into his embrace. Who on Earth was this man? She had pulled the basic information of the other men in Kyoko's life from her but, this is one that she had missed or, was he hidden from her? Why would Kyoko hide this man from her?

"How's my beautiful daughter doing?" He whispered in her ear and hugged her tightly.

Hibiki stiffened at the revelation; however, she still had not made the connection between Kuu and Kuon. At the moment, the thoughts running rampant in her mind were of Kyoko's father. How could she have missed Kyoko having a father? What made things much worse, was the fact that she couldn't glean any more information from Kyoko because of her own carelessness.

* * *

Deep in the protected castle a curious little demon asked the question that was burning her mind with curiosity. "How does Echo not know Father?"

The head angel smiled sweetly and her voice nostalgic as she explained. "Father is one of Mistress' most precious and valued people and memories. She keeps him even closer to her heart than Corn. He is Father..." She sighed at the happy memories as they floated about the room freely.

"Father?" A whispered mumble crossed Kyoko's lips with a smile and a sigh of contentment.

The angel and the demon flocked to her bedside to check on their sleeping mistress. "She can hear outside too." They whispered excitedly.

"Father is having an effect on her." The demon hugged the little angel then quickly pulled away and straightened her dress.

The little angel just smiled and nodded in agreement. "Perhaps he will have a hand in getting us all out of here."

"If that's the case... We need to make plans on what to do with Echo." The demon announced.

The little angel's brow furrowed. "We don't even know exactly what Echo is. She doesn't seem to be a character or, even a persona. Hmm..." She was in deep thought.

A second, smaller demon stepped forward and tapped their leader on the shoulder. "Boss... I think she knows something." She told her, pointing to one of their sisters that had been cowering in the corner since this whole ordeal began.

The head demon nodded and approached. "Do you know something?" She asked gently rubbing her sister's back and calming her.

The frightened little demon turned and exclaimed in tears. "I tried to stop her! She just hasn't been the same since she was kidnapped by the Beagle! He did this to her! He turned her into Echo! She would have never done this to Mistress before him!"

The head demon turned to the little angel standing beside her. "Well, now we know."

The little angel shook her head. "He was more dangerous than we thought."

* * *

On the door, outside of their room, two more locks glowed brightly.

* * *

Hibiki looked up at Kuu as he held her tightly. "Hizuri-san?"

He pulled away from her and flicked her forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Father..." He told her with a mischievous smile.

She nodded shakily with furrowed brow as he put his arm around her and led her to the sofa in front of Lory's desk. "So _**Kyoko**_...tell me everything that's been happening since I was here last." He emphasized her name, in the hopes it would bring Kyoko out and send this stranger back to wherever she had come from.

She sat there trying to remember. There was a blank space in her memory. True she had been a grudge demon but, she had been a bit out of it for quite some time. If she were to be honest with herself, she had stayed in the castle from the time Reino had returned her until Kyoko had met Corn on the beaches of Guam. She only just found out about Natsu. She felt a headache coming on. She scolded herself for not paying closer attention and not participating with her former sisters.

She chuckled nervously. "Well... Father. I... Uh..." She was grasping for words.

Kuu narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Did you get the bully role that we discussed?" He led her. He didn't want her withdrawing like she had with the others.

Hibiki sighed quietly with relief at the bone Kuu had thrown her. "Yes! Um, I finally perfected Natsu."

He rubbed her shoulder. "See, I told you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are my little diamond, Kyoko." He winked at her.

* * *

Deep in the castle one glowing lock shattered to dust and the eyes of a sleeping princess fluttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Day 6.5**_

* * *

"How about we go get something to eat. I'm starving. You can tell me everything that's happened while I was away." Kuu leaned in and kissed Hibiki's forehead.

She flinched. How was she supposed to keep this up? If he was truly Kyoko's father, she would definitely have some problems keeping up her façade. This man, she realized, could possibly be more dangerous than Kuon and there was no way to avoid him. He was her father. She nodded absentmindedly to his invitation to dinner. She had no choice, it was a LoveMe assignment and for now, she had to abide by Takarada's rules.

"So..." Kuu started as they sat in the moving limo. "I heard you had a little problem with Tsuruga." He gently brought up the subject as he rubbed little calming circles on her shoulder.

Her mind was blank. What was she supposed to say? "Umm... He lied." She whispered.

"Aw Sweetie." He drew her into a strong fatherly hug. "I am so sorry." He paused. "Did he tell you why he lied?"

She shook her head. _Don't know, don't care_. Hibiki thought.

"I think maybe he's afraid of what you may think of him, if he tells you why." Kuu whispered into her hair as he continued their hug.

She nodded in order to just make it stop. She didn't want to hear any more right now.

A 5th lock glowed brightly as Kyoko's father showered her with concern and affection.

* * *

Deep in the castle, as the 5th lock glowed brightly, a sleeping princess began to stir. She murmured something in her sleep and memories of Kuu and Ren began to float about the room for all to view. It was as though they were being compared to each other. Side by side, they would float. They would then overlap one another. Her sleeping brow furrowed and lips pursed as though she were in deep thought.

"What's happening?" The little angel asked the demon.

A sly look crossed the demon's face. "She's figuring out what me and my sisters have suspected all along." She told her as a memory of Corn in Guam joined the others.

The little angel gasped. "How could we have not seen that?"

"We tried to tell you. We even had a meeting regarding this very subject. Corn is Ren, Ren is Kuon, Kuon is Corn! How are we the only ones who have seen this? All you and your sister's have seen is that fairy nonsense! He..." She pointed to the memory of Kuon coming out of the ocean. "He is _**not**_ a fairy! He does _**not**_ have fairy blood or, heritage!" She was now panting in exasperation. "It is your naive nonsense that has made all of this possible. If you had just shut up about the stupid fairies and let us tell her the truth, this would have never happened."

"Alright! Alright, I get it! Can we get back to the matter at hand. I think she is starting to figure it out and once she does, she may wake up. We need to figure out what we are going to do with Echo. She is no longer one of us and from what it looks like, the Beagle accidentally made her." The lead angel admitted.

"What do you mean?" The lead demon asked.

"Well, he obviously didn't know this would happen or, his reaction to Echo would have been very different. Even when he gave her back to Mistress, he thought she was just merely worn out or, dying." The lead angel explained.

The lead demon sighed in resignation. She had an idea on what needed to be done but, she didn't like what the sacrifices would be. "I know what needs to be done... But just know this, if Kuon does not love her... _**You will take our place protecting her heart**_." She poked the little angel in the shoulder then gave each of the other little angels a pointed look.

The little angels each swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. The lead angel looked at her with determination. "We will..."

* * *

After discussing her new roles with Kuu and sharing dinner with him, she was relaxed and appalled. Relaxed that he had not mentioned knowing that she was not Kyoko and appalled at his eating habits.

Kuu silently observed her as they now sat in his hotel room and relaxed while watching old movies and eating popcorn and an estimated 14 family sized bags of miscellaneous chips and snack foods. His laugh was relaxing and infectious. By the end of the evening she had dozed off on the sofa, leaning into him as his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She was comfortable, this new and unusual feeling was nice and relaxing.

"We love you Sweetie." He whispered into her ear and kissed her hair then covered her sleeping form with a light blanket and headed off to bed.

* * *

Deep within the sleeping girl's castle, the glowing lock finally shattered leaving only two locks left.

Hibiki flinched in her sleep. The explosion from the castle could be heard deep into the forest where she hid and not a one of the guardians stirred.

Kuon braced himself and observed the other fairies for their reaction. "What was that?" He asked the Captain.

"The dragon has told us that the locks on the doors to the princess' chambers are being destroyed, Your Highness." He told Kuon.

Kuon's eyes grew wide with worry. "Is she safe? Won't an explosion like that put her in danger?"

The Captain shook his head. "No Highness. The doors to her chambers are very sturdy. She will be safe from harm." He assured him. "Highness... I believe that Echo has been spotted." He informed Kuon as a scout flew up to the Captain and whispered something to him.

"Good... If she tries to go near Kyoko, stop her. If you capture her, retain her. I would very much like to have a word with her." Kuon told him, his eyes darkening.

"Yes Highness." The Captain turned and left to spread the word for his men to keep a close watch for Echo and capture her if possible, by order of the Prince.

* * *

She was in a panic when she saw Kuon spread his wings and take flight with the small group that was searching for her. "How is it possible? How could he even be here?". She cowered down deeper into the brush where she had been hiding. _What am I supposed to do now?_ She shivered in fear as they passed overhead and then flew off into the distance. _I think I'm going to have to deal with him in a different way_. She thought to herself, trying to formulate a plan to deal with Kuon in the waking world. A sly smile crossed her lips. "I'll just do what I did to the others. All the men in her life seem to be the same in that aspect anyway... He'll never know what hit him." She giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Day 7**_

* * *

Hibiki awakened on Kuu's sofa with a smile on her face and a plan in her mind. Today she would take care of that pesky prince and put him in his place. After being dropped off at the Darumaya, she bounded up the stairs and made way straight to her closet. If she was going to get rid of him, she needed to pick the perfect outfit. Something Kyoko-like, but what would that be? She shivered. Everything that she felt Kyoko would wear was too little girl. Too many frills and ruffles. Thinking about it gave her a headache. Then she had an idea. Remembering Kuon's reaction to Setsuka, she dug a little deeper into the closet and pulled out a pair of black leather short-shorts that laced up the sides, over the knee boots and a flowing white peasant-style blouse with little rings and buckles on it.

She smirked. "He'll never know what hit him, just like idiots one and two." She grabbed her towel, soap and toothbrush and bounced off to the shower.

* * *

Two men sat in Lory's office facing each other, father and son. After an extensive scolding, apologies and discussions, it was decided that the son would come clean with the woman that he was in love with. The father would lure her and the son would go in for the kill.

"I'll need somewhere safe to do this. Somewhere that no one will be able to interrupt and somewhere that she won't be able to easily escape from." Kuon told him.

Kuu nodded in agreement. "Well, that puts the LoveMe room out of the question and any conference room that might be available. Hmm..." He pondered.

"What would you two need a conference room for." Lory asked as he entered his elaborately decorated office dressed as Viking Chieftain.

Kuu and Kuon looked up and snickered at his attire.

"We need somewhere to lure Hibiki-chan to so that Kuon can bring out Kyoko-chan." Kuu told him as he sipped his coffee and popped another donut into his mouth.

Lory sat next to Kuon and fell into deep thought. One of Lory's scary, devious smiles crossed his lips. "I know just the place. It's quiet, empty and can only be exited if you know the security code for the door."

Kuu and Kuon looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

Lory snickered. "It's my quiet room. I use it for when I have major decisions I need to make without interruptions." He stood and motioned for the men to follow. He led the men across the expansive office to a plain white door and entered the code. The sound of locks clicked and the white, handless door slid open with a quiet _whoosh_. Inside was a plain white carpeted room with recessed lighting and a overstuffed large white sofa.

"So... she won't be able to open the door without the code?" Kuon asked a bit hesitantly. He really wasn't sure if he was comfortable with being locked in one of Lory's private rooms.

Lory sighed he knew what Kuon was thinking. "Don't worry. No cameras or, listening devices. It would defeat the purpose of what I have this room for."

"Alright, so how do we get her in there?" Kuu asked as Kuon inspected the room.

Lory laughed. "We just lure her with what she wants the most." He smiled deviously.

* * *

As Hibiki entered the building she was accosted by a frilly blonde missile that wrapped her little arms around her legs. "Onee-sama! Where have you been?!" Maria greeted.

Hibiki froze. This one was dangerous to her also. This one truly loved Kyoko unconditionally like Kuu.

~xoxo~

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open and she whispered. "Maria?" Drawing the attention of her planning caretakers.

"She's awake!" The lead angel announced.

The lead demon sighed in relief. "We need to tell her everything."

~xoxo~

"So what have you been up to lately?" Maria asked with a curious tone. She was determined to help Lory, Kuu and Kuon. She had been spying on them ever since this whole thing had started, when she had noticed Kyoko behaving a bit strangely. In fact, she had seen the pattern the locks had been causing before any of them.

"Not much, Maria-chan. Just working, I suppose." Hibiki answered as Maria took her hand and led her to the elevators.

~xoxo~

Lory hung up his phone. "She's on her way up." He announced to the father and son. "Kuon you need to wait for her in the room. Make sure she doesn't leave until you are completely convinced she is Kyoko-chan." Lory instructed as Kuon entered the room and left the door partially cracked open.

"Got it Boss." He told him, then sat on the sofa with his back to the door so she wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Kuu, I need you to play along and make sure she gets to that room." Lory told him.

Kuu nodded and sat on the sofa to wait for her to enter the room.

~xoxo~

"So where are you taking me Maria-chan?" Hibiki asked as they entered the elevator.

Marie looked up at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Grandfather's getting you a manager! Isn't that wonderful?" Maria announced as she pressed the button for the top floor.

Hibiki was stunned. "W-why?"

Maria smiled sweetly. "Onee-sama... Kuu-san says you need a manager. He's been talking to Grandfather all morning about it."

Hibiki bubbled with excitement and nodded. _Finally!_ She smiled.

Before Hibiki could process what was happening, she felt two small hands giving her a forceful shove into the small white room and the door was slammed harshly behind her. She quickly spun around to find a smooth flat surface where the door had been and a digital key-pad. She sighed. "I knew it."

* * *

Deep in the castle two locks glowed a molten white on a set of large gold doors. Behind those doors, in a richly decorated bedroom sat an enraptured Kyoko as she listened to everything her caretakers told her and filled in the empty spots of her memories of Corn, Ren, Kuon and Kuu. They informed her of everything they had remembered and discovered. The grudge demons apologized for not being more forthcoming with the information that they had and for not discovering Echo sooner. The angels apologized for leading her off into her fairy tale rants and not controlling their overly romanticized urges.

As the apologies made their rounds and the plans and schemes were divulged, the angels and little demons began to take on each others traits. The demons became a bit more softened and forgiving and the angles became a bit more jaded and mature.

"We will fix this Mistress." Their leaders informed her. "We just need you to go to Kuon when the doors open and he calls you. It will force Echo back with us. After that..." One of them sighed sadly. "After that, she will be incarcerated." She said in a quiet voice.

Kyoko nodded after taking in all of the information and agreed.

* * *

Echo felt the dark aura emanating from the sofa and was drawn to it by instinct. _Oh how delicious_. She cooed softly in her mind and fighting the urge to wrap herself around him.

Kuon stood and turned to Echo, filled with all of his anger for her. He rushed to her, grabbed her wrists and forcefully pinned her to the wall behind her. He leaned in and with his hot breath against her ear whispered. "It's so nice to see you again... _**Echo**_." His voice filled with venom, he gently nipped her ear and slowly pulled away to observe her reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **The Emperor And The Prince**_

* * *

Echo's breath hitched when she peered into the eyes of the Emperor as he pulled away. Goose flesh covered her body and a warmth pooled uncomfortably in her lower region. A blush crept from her cheeks, to her ears, to her neck and down to her breasts.

"Hmm..." The Emperor purred. "I wonder... Just how far that blush goes down on you." He pondered as his index finger traced down her neck and hooked just inside the top of her lacy black bra, barely just missing her nipple as he caressed.

Echo arched her back and tried to push into his touch as he held her hands firmly above her head. A tiny moan of excitement escaped her lips, to her horror. _Why am I reacting like this?_ She thought in a panic, while her body squirmed.

He smirked sexily. "Well... Should we find out?" He asked and a strap from her blouse was unlatched.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as his hand languidly traced to her hip.

"Ah... Echo-chan," The Emperor sighed then replied with a sexy smirk. "As much as I would love to take Kyoko in every way possible and make her mine here and now... You are not her. Nor, will you ever be." He breathed into her ear sending shivers of lust down her spine. "I am taking back what is mine."

"Why not me?" She whispered.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm not looking for quick satisfaction. I love Kyoko and only she will do." He pinned her against the wall more tightly and began nibbling her neck. "I love you Kyoko." He nibbled on her right ear. "I love only you Kyoko." He nibbled on her left and repeated his mantra.

The final two locks shattered to dust. The golden doors flew open and off their hinges and Kyoko emerged in tears of joy at the sound of Kuon's declarations.

He took one final look into her eyes and saw her. He smiled gently. "I love you Kyoko." He told her softly. The caressed her honeyed lips with his own, gently his tongue swept across her bottom lip and she instinctively granted him entrance. Her soft sigh and quiet moan caressed his ears like warm silk sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He slowly pulled away. "I love you Kyoko Mogami. I love you more than life itself."

A faint blush washed over her ears and spilled onto her ivory cheeks. She nibbled her lower lip and glanced up at him through her thick, dark lashes. "I... I love you too, Kuon Hizuri."

A dazzling smile crossed his lips. He wrapped her in his arms and spun her around. "You really scared me. Please don't leave me again." He asked as he buried his face between her breasts and took in her unique scent. "Promise?"

She smiled gently and sighed. "I promise." She told him as she rested her head on his with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He then sat with her on the floor with her in his lap and began to tell her everything.

* * *

In a pristine land lay a grand castle. In the highest tower of this castle lay a single room at the very top. In the room, decorated in all red and black, sat an unusual girl with a void-like aura, on a vast feather bed covered in shimmering black fur and flowing silks. Sealing the room was gold door that had been fused shut and locked with thousands of tiny locks. Outside of the door stood two demonic guards, ensuring the captivity of the room's occupant. Tirelessly circling the tower above, were hundreds of demonic guardians in a vortex around the tower, guaranteeing the permanent confinement of Echo.

"Are you sure it's safe? Isn't she going to need you?" The head angel asked the head demon.

The demon smiled softly. "She needs us here more than out there." She told her. "With all of us watching her, Echo has no chance of escape. She is more of a threat to mistress' well-being than the Emperor."

The angel hugged her and shed a few tears. "We will miss you."

The demon nodded. "And we you, sister. Now, go guide mistress and make sure that she stays safe out there."

The angel hugged her for one last time. "Thank you sister. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. Now hurry back to her." She smiled and returned to her guard duties as she watched the little angel hurry back to their mistress.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
